my_virtual_escapefandomcom-20200213-history
"apparition."
"apparition." is the second episode of the third season of "My Virtual Escape", and the fifteenth episode overall. It premiered on March 21, 2018, on StoryFire. Description Isaac and Arachnid confront the demons from their past, while Solomon returns to the Brotherhood. Plot "apparition.” begins with Isaac crying in a bedroom of his house which appears to not have been used for a long time; every piece of furniture in the room is covered in white sheets. (we later find out in “little-gangbanger.” that this room belonged to his deceased younger sister). After Isaac finishes crying, he goes back into E.V.E, running into Arachnid’s house and apologizing to Rebekah for being late. Isaac, after asking Rebekah if she stole anything, tells her she can join the team. He says that he and Arachnid are going to raid Solomons in the night, but Rebekah cannot come, as Arachnid doesn’t want her on the team. Isaac attempts to test Rebekah’s trustworthiness by asking her what she wishes when getting to Haven is, mentioning that he wants someone back as his wish, but Rebekah refuses to tell Isaac her wish and Isaac logs off, telling Rebekah to leave Arachnids house so Arachnid doesn’t find her. Back at the house of Solomon, John can be seen telling Gingy to flip the switch on his E.V.E helmet. Gingy refuses, saying he doesn't want to die. Suddenly, Solomon, having just returned from his business trip, walks through the door and asks what's going on. John tells Solomon the business is flourishing, failing to mention any of the events of “brother in arms.”. When Solomon asks where the other brothers are, John says they were sent out on business. Back at Isaac’s house, Martha’s nurse is very concerned, as Martha wants Isaac to take care of her. Martha walks into the house, and Isaac tells her she will be staying in the room he was crying in at the beginning of the episode. Martha’s nurse leaves, still a bit concerned about Martha’s new living arrangements, but thankful that Isaac is taking over her job of caring for Martha. When Isaac tells Joseph that Martha is moving in, Joseph becomes angry, saying that he already has enough on his plate. Joseph appears enraged at the fact Martha is staying in “that room” and tells Isaac to “get her the fuck out of it”. He tells Isaac that instead of taking care of new family, he should spend time with his step-mom while he still can. Isaac, before reluctantly going to see his dying stepmom, tells Martha that she is the only one who can enter his room if she needs anything. Entering Mary’s room, Isaac asks Mary how she's doing for the first time since she got cancer. Mary is upset that Isaac hadn’t visited her yet, but is glad that Isaac has finally come. Mary explains to Isaac that she is on her last leg of life, and is in a lot of pain. Iassc, who appears to be concerned for Mary’s health. Isaac tells Mary that when he needs an escape he turned to E.V.E, and tells Mary that she should try it. Mary puts on Isaac's helmet and is delighted that she is not sick in the VR world. A girl appears to Mary in, saying she is Mary’s future daughter and asks her to please not die. Mary suddenly leaves E.V.E, crying and saying “I saw her! She was there!... I’m gonna be a mother”. Mary says she always wanted to be a mother and wanted for Isaac to accept her as his mother. Mary says she knew what happened to Isaac’s family was very difficult, and she never brought it up, but she always wanted to be Isaac’s mother. Still crying, Mary asks Isaac if he can call her mom, to which Isaac says “I care… I do, I do… mom”. Mary breaks into hysterics, at the fact she is going to die before becoming a real mother, and Isaac offers her some weed. Marry gladly accepts Isaacs offer of weed. Meanwhile, at Arachnids house (real-life house), Arachnid beings seeing the ghost of mother Sarah telling him he needs to repent. Arachnid drives to Noah’s house, telling Noah of parallel universes, VR nightmares, and mother Sarah’s reappearance. Arachnid asks Noah if he thinks real-life is a simulation. Noah initially thinks the real-life can't be a simulation because “who would want to be a 39-year-old virgin”, but eventually Noah begins to accept the idea, and begins planning a way that they can prove real-life is a simulation. As Arachnid and Noah are talking, Isaac shows up at Noah’s house. When Arachnid finishes talking with Noah and walks out, Isaac calls to him, but upon Arachnid’s realization that he had seen Isaac in real life, he puts his hood up and continues to walk away. At Arachnid’s VR house, Isaac and Arachnid depart to raid the house of Solomon. As they are walking, the moderator calls out to Arachnid and tells him that the overlord wants him dead, and he cannot be protected. Failing to heed the moderators warning, Isaac and Arachnid station themselves outside of Solomon’s house and attempt to take a shot at Solomon. Before they are able to take the shot, the servant kills Gingy, tells Arachnid to quit while he’s still alive. Solomon, startled, runs back into the house. Rebekah appears out of the woods and runs after the servant. John captures Isaac and Arachnid, taking them into the house, where Solomon asks Isaac and Arachnid why they would try to kill him. Isaac and Arachnid are faced with the decision to tell Solomon what happened during “brother in arms.” or cover for John. StoryFire Prologue TBA Characters * Isaac Kalder * Arachnid * Rebekah * Solomon * John * Gingy * Jesus * Great Aunt Martha * Ruth * Joseph Kalder * Mary-Two * Mother Sarah (hallucination) * Noah * Michael * The Servant Trivia * The episode's title refers to Arachnid seeing a "ghost" of Mother Sarah, and possibly Isaac thinking about his younger sister. Soundtrack * "Worry It Away" - Juliette Reilly